Modèle:GunInfo/Data
} | prefix = } | artemis_weapon_class = rocket_launcher | artemis_name = Artemis Light Rocket Launcher | artemis_image = Artemis.png | artemis_direct_damage = 70 | artemis_direct_damage_type = Explosive | artemis_burst_damage = 120 | artemis_burst_damage_type = Shatter | artemis_burst_radius = 2.5 | artemis_rof = 0.63 | artemis_reload_time = 7 | artemis_magazine = 4 | artemis_projectile_speed = 575 | artemis_range = 1334 | artemis_jitter = 0 | artemis_size = light | artemis_hor_angle_left = 65 | artemis_hor_angle_right = 65 | artemis_vert_angle_up = 10 | artemis_vert_angle_down = 35 | artemis_hor_speed = 25 | artemis_vert_speed = 80 | artemis_zoom_level = 2.5 | banshee_weapon_class = rocket_launcher | banshee_name = Banshee Light Rocket Carousel | banshee_image = Banshee.png | banshee_direct_damage = 25 | banshee_direct_damage_type = Explosive | banshee_burst_damage = 25 | banshee_burst_damage_type = Fire | banshee_burst_radius = 3 | banshee_rof = 2 | banshee_reload_time = 6 | banshee_magazine = 8 | banshee_projectile_speed = 450 | banshee_range = 1170 | banshee_jitter = 2 | banshee_size = light | banshee_hor_angle_left = 60 | banshee_hor_angle_right = 60 | banshee_vert_angle_up = 35 | banshee_vert_angle_down = 35 | banshee_hor_speed = 130 | banshee_vert_speed = 140 | banshee_additional_info =*35% chance to apply 1 fire stack on direct hit *26.4% chance to apply 2 fire stacks on AoE hit | banshee_zoom_level = 2 | caro_weapon_class = carronade | caro_name = Barking Dog Light Carronade | caro_image = Barkingd.png | caro_direct_damage = 96 | caro_direct_damage_type = Flechette | caro_burst_damage = 144 | caro_burst_damage_type = Shatter | caro_burst_radius = 0 | caro_rof = 1 | caro_reload_time = 6 | caro_magazine = 5 | caro_projectile_speed = 600 | caro_range = 325 | caro_shell_drop = 6 | caro_buckshots = 16 | caro_jitter = 5 | caro_size = light | caro_hor_angle_left = 55 | caro_hor_angle_right = 55 | caro_vert_angle_up = 30 | caro_vert_angle_down = 15 | caro_hor_speed = 100 | caro_vert_speed = 80 | caro_zoom_level = 1.3 | flare_weapon_class = utility | flare_name = Beacon Flare Gun | flare_image = Beacon.png | flare_direct_damage = 10 | flare_direct_damage_type = Fire | flare_burst_damage = 5 | flare_burst_damage_type = Fire | flare_burst_radius = 3 | flare_arming_time = 0.6666 | flare_rof = 0.5 | flare_reload_time = 20 | flare_magazine = 2 | flare_projectile_speed = 300 | flare_range = 750 | flare_shell_drop = 3 | flare_jitter = 5 | flare_size = light | flare_hor_angle_left = 80 | flare_hor_angle_right = 80 | flare_vert_angle_up = 50 | flare_vert_angle_down = 50 | flare_hor_speed = 190 | flare_vert_speed = 150 | flare_additional_info =*100% chance to apply 15 fire stacks on direct hit *The flare will illuminate the clouds in its vicinity for a duration of 25 seconds until disappearing. | flare_zoom_level = 1.5 | flamer_name = Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower | flamer_image = Dragon.png | flamer_direct_damage = 1.2 | flamer_direct_damage_type = Fire | flamer_burst_radius = 4 | flamer_rof = 16.67 | flamer_reload_time = 6 | flamer_magazine = 250 | flamer_projectile_speed = 180 | flamer_range = 200 | flamer_jitter = 6 | flamer_size = light | flamer_hor_angle_left = 60 | flamer_hor_angle_right = 60 | flamer_vert_angle_up = 35 | flamer_vert_angle_down = 35 | flamer_hor_speed = 40 | flamer_vert_speed = 50 | flamer_additional_info =*22% chance to apply 1 fire stack on each component it hits | flamer_zoom_level = 1 | flak_weapon_class = flak | flak_name = Echidna Light Flak Cannon | flak_image = Echidna.png | flak_direct_damage = 50 | flak_direct_damage_type = Explosive | flak_burst_damage = 30 | flak_burst_damage_type = Explosive | flak_burst_radius = 4 | flak_arming_time = 0.375 | flak_rof = 2.857 | flak_reload_time = 4 | flak_magazine = 6 | flak_projectile_speed = 400 | flak_range = 1200 | flak_shell_drop = 5 | flak_jitter = 0.5 | flak_size = light | flak_hor_angle_left = 65 | flak_hor_angle_right = 65 | flak_vert_angle_up = 35 | flak_vert_angle_down = 35 | flak_hor_speed = 50 | flak_vert_speed = 50 | flak_zoom_level = 2.5 | hades_name = Hades Light Cannon | hades_image = Hades.png | hades_direct_damage = 30 | hades_direct_damage_type = Fire | hades_burst_damage = 45 | hades_burst_damage_type = Piercing | hades_burst_radius = 5 | hades_arming_time = 0.6 | hades_rof = 1.25 | hades_reload_time = 5.5 | hades_magazine = 8 | hades_projectile_speed = 250 | hades_range = 1400 | hades_shell_drop = 15 | hades_jitter = 0 | hades_size = light | hades_hor_angle_left = 35 | hades_hor_angle_right = 35 | hades_vert_angle_up = 40 | hades_vert_angle_down = 50 | hades_hor_speed = 50 | hades_vert_speed = 70 | hades_additional_info =*25% chance to apply 1 fire stack on direct hit *40% chance to apply 1 fire stack on AoE hit | hades_zoom_level = 2 | harpoon_weapon_class = utility | harpoon_name = Javelin Light Harpoon Gun | harpoon_image = Javelin.png | harpoon_direct_damage = 135 | harpoon_direct_damage_type = Flechette | harpoon_burst_damage = 80 | harpoon_burst_damage_type = Piercing | harpoon_burst_radius = 1 | harpoon_rof = 0.83 | harpoon_reload_time = 10 | harpoon_magazine = 1 | harpoon_projectile_speed = 250 | harpoon_range = 600 | harpoon_shell_drop = 12 | harpoon_jitter = 0 | harpoon_size = light | harpoon_hor_angle_left = 60 | harpoon_hor_angle_right = 60 | harpoon_vert_angle_up = 40 | harpoon_vert_angle_down = 20 | harpoon_hor_speed = 80 | harpoon_vert_speed = 60 | harpoon_additional_info = Upon hitting the armor of an enemy ship, the harpoon will attach to it - pulling it in with 1,500,000 Newtons of force while holding the right mouse button for up to 6 seconds before detaching itself. | harpoon_zoom_level = 1 | merc_name = Mercury Field Gun | merc_image = Mercuryfg.png | merc_direct_damage = 75 | merc_direct_damage_type = Piercing | merc_burst_damage = 300 | merc_burst_damage_type = Shatter | merc_burst_radius = 1.25 | merc_rof = 0.5 | merc_reload_time = 6 | merc_magazine = 2 | merc_projectile_speed = 750 | merc_range = 2250 | merc_shell_drop = 15 | merc_jitter = 0 | merc_size = light | merc_hor_angle_left = 15 | merc_hor_angle_right = 15 | merc_vert_angle_up = 15 | merc_vert_angle_down = 5 | merc_hor_speed = 35 | merc_vert_speed = 35 | merc_zoom_level = 6 | mine_name = Phobos Mine Launcher | mine_image = Phobos.png | mine_direct_damage = 125 | mine_direct_damage_type = Piercing | mine_burst_damage = 100 | mine_burst_damage_type = Impact | mine_burst_radius = 60 | mine_arming_time = 3 | mine_rof = 0.25 | mine_reload_time = 4 | mine_magazine = 1 | mine_projectile_speed = 55 | mine_range = 165 | mine_shell_drop = 13 | mine_jitter = 1 | mine_size = light | mine_hor_angle_left = 60 | mine_hor_angle_right = 60 | mine_vert_angle_up = 45 | mine_vert_angle_down = 15 | mine_hor_speed = 30 | mine_vert_speed = 25 | mine_additional_info =*Maximum of 5 deployed mines at a time per gun. *If not triggered, mines explode after 4 minutes. *Mine deployed by a ship will disappear after the ship's death. *Mines can hurt friendly ships when deployed. *The mine's balloon has 200 health points when deployed, and can be destroyed. *25% to ignite 5 stacks of fire upon AOE hit. *Explosion cause knockback with 80,000 Newton seconds of force. | mine_zoom_level = 1.1 | mortar_weapon_class = mortar | mortar_name = Scylla Double-Barreled Mortar | mortar_image = Scylla.png | mortar_direct_damage = 30 | mortar_direct_damage_type = Explosive | mortar_burst_damage = 60 | mortar_burst_damage_type = Explosive | mortar_burst_radius = 8 | mortar_rof = 1.82 | mortar_reload_time = 6 | mortar_magazine = 12 | mortar_projectile_speed = 125 | mortar_range = 400 | mortar_shell_drop = 7 | mortar_jitter = 3 | mortar_size = light | mortar_hor_angle_left = 40 | mortar_hor_angle_right = 40 | mortar_vert_angle_up = 30 | mortar_vert_angle_down = 50 | mortar_hor_speed = 30 | mortar_vert_speed = 60 | mortar_zoom_level = 1.75 | gatling_name = Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun | gatling_image = Whirlwind.png | gatling_direct_damage = 7.5 | gatling_direct_damage_type = Piercing | gatling_burst_damage = 10 | gatling_burst_damage_type = Shatter | gatling_burst_radius = 0 | gatling_rof = 8.33 | gatling_reload_time = 5 | gatling_magazine = 82 | gatling_projectile_speed = 500 | gatling_range = 450 | gatling_jitter = 2.25 | gatling_size = light | gatling_hor_angle_left = 50 | gatling_hor_angle_right = 50 | gatling_vert_angle_up = 25 | gatling_vert_angle_down = 50 | gatling_hor_speed = 90 | gatling_vert_speed = 100 | gatling_zoom_level = 1.75 | hcaro_weapon_class = carronade | hcaro_name = Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade | hcaro_image = Hellhound.png | hcaro_direct_damage = 350 | hcaro_direct_damage_type = Flechette | hcaro_burst_damage = 200 | hcaro_burst_damage_type = Shatter | hcaro_burst_radius = 0 | hcaro_rof = 0.83 | hcaro_reload_time = 7.5 | hcaro_magazine = 2 | hcaro_projectile_speed = 800 | hcaro_range = 400 | hcaro_buckshots = 20 | hcaro_jitter = 6 | hcaro_size = heavy | hcaro_hor_angle_left = 35 | hcaro_hor_angle_right = 35 | hcaro_vert_angle_up = 30 | hcaro_vert_angle_down = 10 | hcaro_hor_speed = 60 | hcaro_vert_speed = 50 | hcaro_zoom_level = 1 | hwacha_weapon_class = rocket_launcher | hwacha_name = Manticore Heavy Hwacha | hwacha_image = Manticore.png | hwacha_direct_damage = 24.66 | hwacha_direct_damage_type = Explosive | hwacha_burst_damage = 50 | hwacha_burst_damage_type = Shatter | hwacha_burst_radius = 5.5 | hwacha_rof = 8.33 | hwacha_reload_time = 14 | hwacha_magazine = 20 | hwacha_projectile_speed = 300 | hwacha_range = 1200 | hwacha_jitter = 4.25 | hwacha_size = heavy | hwacha_hor_angle_left = 30 | hwacha_hor_angle_right = 30 | hwacha_vert_angle_up = 20 | hwacha_vert_angle_down = 20 | hwacha_hor_speed = 55 | hwacha_vert_speed = 35 | hwacha_zoom_level = 1.5 | lumberjack_weapon_class = mortar | lumberjack_name = Lumberjack Heavy Mortar | lumberjack_image = Lumberjack.png | lumberjack_direct_damage = 50 | lumberjack_direct_damage_type = Shatter | lumberjack_burst_damage = 300 | lumberjack_burst_damage_type = Flechette | lumberjack_burst_radius = 12 | lumberjack_arming_time = 0.8 | lumberjack_rof = 0.8 | lumberjack_reload_time = 8 | lumberjack_magazine = 6 | lumberjack_projectile_speed = 275 | lumberjack_range = 1650 | lumberjack_shell_drop = 20 | lumberjack_jitter = 0 | lumberjack_size = heavy | lumberjack_hor_angle_left = 15 | lumberjack_hor_angle_right = 15 | lumberjack_vert_angle_up = 65 | lumberjack_vert_angle_down = 25 | lumberjack_hor_speed = 15 | lumberjack_vert_speed = 25 | lumberjack_zoom_level = 1.8 | hflak_weapon_class = flak | hflak_name = Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. I | hflak_image = Typhon.png | hflak_direct_damage = 115 | hflak_direct_damage_type = Explosive | hflak_burst_damage = 50 | hflak_burst_damage_type = Explosive | hflak_burst_radius = 7 | hflak_arming_time = 1.25 | hflak_rof = 2 | hflak_reload_time = 4.5 | hflak_magazine = 4 | hflak_projectile_speed = 240 | hflak_range = 1680 | hflak_shell_drop = 6 | hflak_jitter = 0 | hflak_size = heavy | hflak_hor_angle_left = 30 | hflak_hor_angle_right = 30 | hflak_vert_angle_up = 30 | hflak_vert_angle_down = 40 | hflak_hor_speed = 30 | hflak_vert_speed = 20 | hflak_additional_info =*20% chance to apply 3 fire stacks on AoE hit | hflak_zoom_level = 2.5 | minotaur_name = Minotaur Heavy Cannon | minotaur_image = Minotaur.png | minotaur_direct_damage = 72 | minotaur_direct_damage_type = Piercing | minotaur_burst_damage = 180 | minotaur_burst_damage_type = Shatter | minotaur_burst_radius = 0 | minotaur_rof = 0.67 | minotaur_reload_time = 10 | minotaur_magazine = 5 | minotaur_projectile_speed = 700 | minotaur_range = 1800 | minotaur_buckshots = 4 | minotaur_shell_drop = 0 | minotaur_jitter = 2 | minotaur_size = heavy | minotaur_hor_angle_left = 40 | minotaur_hor_angle_right = 40 | minotaur_vert_angle_up = 30 | minotaur_vert_angle_down = 20 | minotaur_hor_speed = 40 | minotaur_vert_speed = 40 | minotaur_additional_info = Each buckshot causes knockback 240,000 Ns. The farther a shot hits a ship from its center of mass, the more spin is added to that ship. | minotaur_zoom_level = 1.5 | hflak2_weapon_class = flak | hflak2_name = Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. II | hflak2_image = Typhon2.png | hflak2_direct_damage = 150 | hflak2_direct_damage_type = Explosive | hflak2_burst_damage = 180 | hflak2_burst_damage_type = Explosive | hflak2_burst_radius = 7 | hflak2_arming_time = 1.25 | hflak2_rof = 0.8 | hflak2_reload_time = 5 | hflak2_magazine = 2 | hflak2_projectile_speed = 240 | hflak2_range = 1680 | hflak2_shell_drop = 6 | hflak2_jitter = 0 | hflak2_size = heavy | hflak2_hor_angle_left = 30 | hflak2_hor_angle_right = 30 | hflak2_vert_angle_up = 30 | hflak2_vert_angle_down = 40 | hflak2_hor_speed = 30 | hflak2_vert_speed = 20 | hflak2_additional_info =*20% chance to apply 4 fire stacks on AoE hit | hflak2_zoom_level = 2.5 | atens_name = Aten Lens Array Mk. S | atens_image = Aten.png | atens_direct_damage = 1 | atens_direct_damage_type = Piercing | atens_burst_damage = 0.4 | atens_burst_damage_type = Fire | atens_burst_radius = 0 | atens_rof = 10.0 | atens_reload_time = 10 | atens_magazine = 200 | atens_projectile_speed = 2000 | atens_range = 1500 | atens_jitter = 0 | atens_size = light | atens_hor_angle_left = 40 | atens_hor_angle_right = 40 | atens_vert_angle_up = 25 | atens_vert_angle_down = 25 | atens_additional_info =*5% chance to apply 1 fire stack *Damage falloff start at 300 m, near 0 damage at 1500 m *Damage increases over each second the trigger is held with 0.5 rate, not including charge time *Maximum damage modifier that the gun can reach is 4 | nemesis_weapon_class = carronade | nemesis_name = Nemesis Heavy Carronade | nemesis_image = Nemesis.png | nemesis_direct_damage = 125 | nemesis_direct_damage_type = Shatter | nemesis_burst_damage = 130 | nemesis_burst_damage_type = Impact | nemesis_burst_radius = 5 | nemesis_rof = 0.5 | nemesis_reload_time = 5 | nemesis_magazine = 4 | nemesis_projectile_speed = 400 |nemesis_range = 800 | nemesis_shell_drop = 13 | nemesis_jitter = 2 | nemesis_size = heavy | nemesis_hor_angle_left = 40 | nemesis_hor_angle_right = 40 | nemesis_vert_angle_up = 25 | nemesis_vert_angle_down = 15 | nemesis_additional_info = Hit causes knockback 200,000 Ns. | nemesis_zoom_level = 1.75 | seraphs_weapon_class = rocket_launcher | seraphs_name = Seraph Tempest Missile Launcher Mk. S | seraphs_image = Seraph.png | seraphs_direct_damage = 90 | seraphs_direct_damage_type = Explosive | seraphs_burst_damage = 90 | seraphs_burst_damage_type = Fire | seraphs_buckshots = 10 | seraphs_burst_radius = 7 | seraphs_rof = 0.5 | seraphs_reload_time = 7 | seraphs_magazine = 2 | seraphs_projectile_speed = 150 | seraphs_range = 600 | seraphs_jitter = 13 | seraphs_size = light | seraphs_hor_angle_left = 35 | seraphs_hor_angle_right = 35 | seraphs_vert_angle_up = 15 | seraphs_vert_angle_down = 15 | seraphs_hor_speed = N/A | seraphs_vert_speed = N/A | seraphs_additional_info =*7% chance to apply 1-2 fire stack | kalakuta_name = Kalakuta Gas Mortar | kalakuta_image = Kalakuta.png | kalakuta_direct_damage = 3 | kalakuta_direct_damage_type = Shatter | kalakuta_burst_damage = 5 | kalakuta_burst_damage_type = Piercing | kalakuta_burst_radius = 100 | kalakuta_rof = 0.5 | kalakuta_reload_time = 7.7 | kalakuta_magazine = 2 | kalakuta_projectile_speed = 200 | kalakuta_shell_drop = 8 | kalakuta_range = 800 | kalakuta_jitter = 4 | kalakuta_size = light | kalakuta_hor_angle_left = 30 | kalakuta_hor_angle_right = 30 | kalakuta_vert_angle_up = 25 | kalakuta_vert_angle_down = 25 | kalakuta_additional_info =*5% chance to apply 1 fire stack *Cloud of gas deals damage (only AoE damage) to enemy each second and slow any ship inside *Cloud last 13 seconds. *Secondary-fire detonates the canister. | aten_name = Aten Lens Array | aten_image = Aten.png | aten_direct_damage = 0.45 | aten_direct_damage_type = Fire | aten_burst_damage = 0.45 | aten_burst_damage_type = Fire | aten_burst_radius = 0 | aten_rof = 3.33 | aten_reload_time = 10 | aten_magazine = 120 | aten_projectile_speed = 2000 | aten_range = 1500 | aten_buckshots = 3 | aten_jitter = 1.25 | aten_size = light | aten_hor_angle_left = 20 | aten_hor_angle_right = 20 | aten_vert_angle_up = 25 | aten_vert_angle_down = 25 | aten_additional_info =*4% chance to apply 1 fire stack | februus_name = Februus Weaponized Coil | februus_image = Februus.png | februus_direct_damage = 8 | februus_direct_damage_type = Piercing | februus_burst_damage = 9 | februus_burst_damage_type = Shatter | februus_burst_radius = 6 | februus_rof = 0.8 | februus_reload_time = 1.25 | februus_magazine = 1 | februus_projectile_speed = 0 | februus_range = 1000 | februus_jitter = 4 | februus_size = light | februus_hor_angle_left = 55 | februus_hor_angle_right = 55 | februus_vert_angle_up = 40 | februus_vert_angle_down = 50 | februus_additional_info =*25% chance to apply 2-4 fire stack *AOE radius increase from 6 to 60 with charge | seraph_weapon_class = rocket_launcher | seraph_name = Seraph Tempest Missile Launcher | seraph_image = Seraph.png | seraph_direct_damage = 190 | seraph_direct_damage_type = Explosive | seraph_burst_damage = 110 | seraph_burst_damage_type = Shatter | seraph_buckshots = 10 | seraph_burst_radius = 7 | seraph_rof = 0.5 | seraph_reload_time = 7 | seraph_magazine = 2 | seraph_projectile_speed = 150 | seraph_range = 600 | seraph_jitter = 13 | seraph_size = light | seraph_hor_angle_left = 40 | seraph_hor_angle_right = 40 | seraph_vert_angle_up = 30 | seraph_vert_angle_down = 30 | seraph_hor_speed = N/A | seraph_vert_speed = N/A | seraph_additional_info =*7% chance to apply 1-2 fire stack | immortalgaze_name = Immortal Gaze Heavy Accelerator | immortalgaze_image = immortalgaze.png | immortalgaze_direct_damage = 150 | immortalgaze_direct_damage_type = Shatter | immortalgaze_burst_damage = 22 | immortalgaze_burst_damage_type = Piercing | immortalgaze_burst_radius = 6 | immortalgaze_rof = 4.00 | immortalgaze_reload_time = 10 | immortalgaze_magazine = 3 | immortalgaze_projectile_speed = 800 | immortalgaze_range = 3750 | immortalgaze_shell_drop = 0 | immortalgaze_jitter = 0 | immortalgaze_size = heavy | immortalgaze_hor_angle_left = 40 | immortalgaze_hor_angle_right = 40 | immortalgaze_vert_angle_up = 60 | immortalgaze_vert_angle_down = 30 | immortalgaze_hor_speed = N/A | immortalgaze_vert_speed = N/A | immortalgaze_zoom_level = N/A | immortalgaze_additional_info = Each shot causes knockback 50,000 Ns. The farther a shot hits a ship from its center of mass, the more spin is added to that ship. | roaringtiger_name = Roaring Tiger Heavy Detonator | roaringtiger_image = roaringtiger.png | roaringtiger_direct_damage = 30 | roaringtiger_direct_damage_type = Flechette | roaringtiger_burst_damage = 30 | roaringtiger_burst_damage_type = Explosive | roaringtiger_burst_radius = 70 | roaringtiger_rof = 2.50 | roaringtiger_reload_time = 10 | roaringtiger_magazine = 4 | roaringtiger_projectile_speed = 80 | roaringtiger_range = 800 | roaringtiger_shell_drop = 2 | roaringtiger_jitter = 3 | roaringtiger_size = heavy | roaringtiger_hor_angle_left = 40 | roaringtiger_hor_angle_right = 40 | roaringtiger_vert_angle_up = 40 | roaringtiger_vert_angle_down = 30 | roaringtiger_hor_speed = N/A | roaringtiger_vert_speed = N/A | roaringtiger_zoom_level = N/A | kalakuta2_name = Kalakuta Gas Mortar Mk. II | kalakuta2_image = Kalakuta.png | kalakuta2_direct_damage = 16 | kalakuta2_direct_damage_type = Shatter | kalakuta2_burst_damage = 22 | kalakuta2_burst_damage_type = Piercing | kalakuta2_burst_radius = 60 | kalakuta2_rof = 2 | kalakuta2_reload_time = 7.7 | kalakuta2_magazine = 5 | kalakuta2_projectile_speed = 600 | kalakuta2_shell_drop = 12 | kalakuta2_range = 798 | kalakuta2_jitter = 4 | kalakuta2_size = light | kalakuta2_hor_angle_left = 30 | kalakuta2_hor_angle_right = 30 | kalakuta2_vert_angle_up = 25 | kalakuta2_vert_angle_down = 25 | kalakuta2_arming_time = 0.2083333 | kalakuta2_additional_info =*5% chance to apply 1 fire stack *Cloud of gas rapid deals damage 3 time (only AoE damage) to enemy ship *Secondary-fire detonates the canister. | aten2_name = Aten Lens Array Mk. II | aten2_image = Aten.png | aten2_direct_damage = 12 | aten2_direct_damage_type = Fire | aten2_burst_damage = 12 | aten2_burst_damage_type = Fire | aten2_burst_radius = 0 | aten2_rof = 5 | aten2_reload_time = 5.9 | aten2_magazine = 45 | aten2_projectile_speed = 2000 | aten2_range = 250 | aten2_buckshots = 3 | aten2_jitter = 1.25 | aten2_size = light | aten2_hor_angle_left = 30 | aten2_hor_angle_right = 30 | aten2_vert_angle_up = 30 | aten2_vert_angle_down = 30 | aten2_additional_info =*3% chance to apply 1 fire stack | februus2_name = Februus Weaponized Coil Mk. II | februus2_image = Februus.png | februus2_direct_damage = 20 | februus2_direct_damage_type = Piercing | februus2_burst_damage = 20 | februus2_burst_damage_type = Shatter | februus2_burst_radius = 10 | februus2_rof = 0.8 | februus2_reload_time = 5.9 | februus2_magazine = 6 | februus2_projectile_speed = 0 | februus2_range = 400 | februus2_jitter = 4 | februus2_size = light | februus2_hor_angle_left = 55 | februus2_hor_angle_right = 55 | februus2_vert_angle_up = 40 | februus2_vert_angle_down = 50 | februus2_additional_info =*25% chance to apply 2-4 fire stack | seraph2_weapon_class = rocket_launcher | seraph2_name = Seraph Tempest Missile Launcher Mk. II | seraph2_image = Seraph.png | seraph2_direct_damage = 50 | seraph2_direct_damage_type = Explosive | seraph2_burst_damage = 40 | seraph2_burst_damage_type = Fire | seraph2_burst_radius = 10 | seraph2_rof = 0.87 | seraph2_reload_time = 7.7 | seraph2_magazine = 6 | seraph2_projectile_speed = 150 | seraph2_range = 900 | seraph2_jitter = 13 | seraph2_size = light | seraph2_hor_angle_left = 30 | seraph2_hor_angle_right = 30 | seraph2_vert_angle_up = 30 | seraph2_vert_angle_down = 30 | seraph2_hor_speed = N/A | seraph2_vert_speed = N/A | seraph2_additional_info =*5% chance to apply 1 fire stack | immortalgaze2_name = Immortal Gaze Heavy Accelerator Mk. II | immortalgaze2_image = immortalgaze.png | immortalgaze2_direct_damage = 130 | immortalgaze2_direct_damage_type = Shatter | immortalgaze2_burst_damage = 70 | immortalgaze2_burst_damage_type = Fire | immortalgaze2_burst_radius = 10 | immortalgaze2_rof = 0.50 | immortalgaze2_reload_time = 10 | immortalgaze2_magazine = 8 | immortalgaze2_projectile_speed = 800 | immortalgaze2_range = 3750 | immortalgaze2_shell_drop = 0 | immortalgaze2_jitter = 0 | immortalgaze2_size = heavy | immortalgaze2_hor_angle_left = 40 | immortalgaze2_hor_angle_right = 40 | immortalgaze2_vert_angle_up = 60 | immortalgaze2_vert_angle_down = 30 | immortalgaze2_hor_speed = N/A | immortalgaze2_vert_speed = N/A | immortalgaze2_zoom_level = N/A | roaringtiger2_name = Roaring Tiger Heavy Detonator Mk. II | roaringtiger2_image = roaringtiger.png | roaringtiger2_direct_damage = 15 | roaringtiger2_direct_damage_type = Flechette | roaringtiger2_burst_damage = 30 | roaringtiger2_burst_damage_type = Explosive | roaringtiger2_burst_radius = 50 | roaringtiger2_rof = 0.50 | roaringtiger2_reload_time = 7.7 | roaringtiger2_magazine = 4 | roaringtiger2_projectile_speed = 200 | roaringtiger2_range = 600 | roaringtiger2_shell_drop = 16 | roaringtiger2_jitter = 3 | roaringtiger2_size = heavy | roaringtiger2_hor_angle_left = 40 | roaringtiger2_hor_angle_right = 40 | roaringtiger2_vert_angle_up = 40 | roaringtiger2_vert_angle_down = 30 | roaringtiger2_arming_time = 0.5 | roaringtiger2_hor_speed = N/A | roaringtiger2_vert_speed = N/A | roaringtiger2_zoom_level = N/A | fire_name = Fire | fire_balloon = 1.5 | fire_hull = 1.3 | fire_armor = 0.8 | fire_components = 0.25 | flechette_name = Flechette | flechette_balloon = 1.8 | flechette_hull = 0.2 | flechette_armor = 0.25 | flechette_components = 0 | shatter_name = Shatter | shatter_balloon = 0.2 | shatter_hull = 0.1 | shatter_armor = 0.2 | shatter_components = 2 | piercing_name = Piercing | piercing_balloon = 0.2 | piercing_hull = 0.2 | piercing_armor = 1.5 | piercing_components = 0.2 | explosive_name = Explosive | explosive_balloon = 0.25 | explosive_hull = 1.4 | explosive_armor = 0.3 | explosive_components = 0.3 | impact_name = Impact | impact_balloon = 1.8 | impact_hull = 1.5 | impact_armor = 0.8 | impact_components = 0.6 }} Catégorie:Modèles